ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News/2013 News Articles
Previous Articles: Wiki News/2012 News Articles The articles released will begin after New Year's Eve for 2012, which will be January 1, 2013 at 12:00 am. January *User blog:Ceauntay/2012 is Highest-Grossing Box Office Year Ever *User blog:Ceauntay/Heroes: The Ultimate Power Trailer To Release Next Month? *User blog:Ceauntay/Happpy 21st Birthday to Jane Hoop Elementary Star *User blog:Ceauntay/The 25 most anticipated movies of 2013 *User blog:Ceauntay/'iCarly: The Sequel' tops DVD sales chart *User blog:Ceauntay/'iCarly: The Sequel' tops DVD sales chart, 'The Dark Knight Rises' tops rentals February *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie Covers 'Glamour' March 2013 *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie: I Gained 15 Pounds, not 25 *User blog:Ceauntay/Victorious: The Movie Sneak Peek Coming at 2013 Kids Choice Awards, iCarly: The Sequel's Nomination *User blog:Ceauntay/'Victorious: The Movie' Preview To Be Released During Kids Choice Awards Premiere March *User blog:Ceauntay/Ben Linkin: New Birthday Hairdo! *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie: Pink Hair Extensions! *User blog:Ceauntay/Two 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Stars Changed Their Hairdos *User blog:Ceauntay/Vicorious: The Movie To Premiere in New York City on April 4 April *User blog:Ceauntay/'A Nightmare on Elm Street 2' Tickets Got Off A Strong Start *User blog:Ceauntay/Harry Styles Talks A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: I'd Never Act Before *User blog:Ceauntay/Which 'Victorious: The Movie' Actress Looks Stunning At World Premiere? *User blog:Ceauntay/'Victorious: The Movie', Victoria Justice says goodbye to ''Victorious' *User blog:Ceauntay/What's opening in theaters next week (April 12, 2013) *User blog:Ceauntay/Victoria Justice Calls 'Victorious' Series Finale 'The Worst Ending Ever' *User blog:Ceauntay/'Victorious' Series Finale Criticized By Victoria Justice *User blog:Ceauntay/The Weekend Warrior: 'Victorious' Make It Shine *User blog:Ceauntay/'Victorious: The Movie' Could Be Victorious At Box Office *User blog:Ceauntay/'Victorious: The Movie' Will Take Top Spot At Box Office *User blog:Ceauntay/'Victorious: The Movie' Hits Theaters Tonight! *User blog:Ceauntay/Say Goodbye to 'Victorious' As Series Finale 'Victorious: The Movie' Opens in Theaters Tomorrow' *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie celebrates 20th birthday *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie is no longer a teenager! *User blog:Ceauntay/'Victorious: The Movie' Emotional Farewell *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Preview: 'Victorious: The Movie' Nabs Record $6.75 Million in Midnight Runs *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Victorious: The Movie' To Become Biggest Opening For Musical Film Ever *User blog:Ceauntay/Victorious: The Movie sets box office records *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Victorious: The Movie' Is Victorious With $17.6 Million *User blog:Ceauntay/Box office update: 'Victorious: The Movie' nabs second best opening day for musical movie with $17.6 million *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office: 'Victorious' sings high on Friday grossing $17.6 million *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Victorious: The Movie' Scores Biggest Opening For Musical With $45.5 Million *User blog:Ceauntay/What's opening in theaters next week (April 26, 2013) *User blog:Ceauntay/The Weekend Warrior: A Nightmare On Big Pain & Gain *User blog:Ceauntay/'A Nightmare on Elm Street 2' Scares Up in Record 295 Imax Screens Domestically *User blog:Ceauntay/A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 to debut in 295 IMAX theaters domestically *User blog:Ceauntay/A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 vs. A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors *User blog:Ceauntay/'A Nightmare on Elm Street 2' set to kill weekend box offfice *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Predictions: A Nightmare on Elm Street 2’s Box Office Dream Is Bigger Than Yours *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'A Nightmare on Elm Street 2' Could Be Best Debut For Horror Film *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'A Nightmare on Elm Street 2' Scares Up Record Breaking $21.5 Million on Friday, Heading for $50.4 Million Weekend *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office: A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 kills with $21.5 million on Friday *User blog:Ceauntay/Box office update: 'A Nightmare on Elm Street 2' scares bigtime with $21.5 million Friday *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'A Nightmare on Elm Street 2' Is Best Opening For Horror Film To $50.6 Million *User blog:Ceauntay/Box office report: A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 finishes springtime bigtime with $50.6 million; 'Iron Man 3' earns $195 million overseas *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 Tops Weekend Box Office May *User blog:Ceauntay/Ben Linkin Slams Amanda Bynes, Rescuing Rihanna From Racist Twitter Attack June *User blog:Ceauntay/'Sonic X: The Final Chapter' Poster Revealed *User blog:Ceauntay/'Sonic' Series Finale Poster Debuts *User blog:Ceauntay/Will 'Sonic X: The Final Chapter' Made $1 Billion At Box Office? *User blog:Ceauntay/Could Sonic the Hedgehog be the next Harry Potter? *User blog:Ceauntay/'Sonic X: The Final Chapter' releases new movie poster *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie & Ryan Sheckler Split? *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie Split With Ryan Sheckler Made Her Cry *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie and Ryan Sheckler splits after three years *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie is still loves Ryan Sheckler, as the couple splits *User blog:Ceauntay/Ryan Sheckler confirms Amy Tammie split on Twitter *User blog:Ceauntay/Newly Single Amy Tammie Steps Out Following Ryan Sheckler Split *User blog:Ceauntay/Breakups is the most painful thing ever! Amy Tammie still feels depress, as she steps up with friends shooping following Ryan Sheckler split *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie wants Ryan Sheckler back Next Article: Wiki News/2014 News Articles